This application makes reference to, incorporate the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for DISPLAYING APPARATUS earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jun. 27, 2001 and there duly assigned Serial No. 37073/2001 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus improved in a combination structure of an electron gun and a video unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus collectively refers to monitors for a TV set or a computer system, and includes an LCD (liquid crystal display) monitor, a CRT (cathode ray tube) monitor, and a CDT (color display tube) monitor. Generally, the CDT monitor and the CRT monitor respectively refer to the monitors for the computer system and the TV set, employing a cathode ray tube. Hereinbelow, the CRT monitor will be defined to include the CDT monitor.
A conventional display apparatus for the CRT monitor includes a cathode ray tube formed by combination of a panel and a funnel, an electron gun inserted into a neck of the cathode ray tube, and a video unit combined with the electron gun.
If the electron gun emits the electron beam into the cathode ray tube according to an intensity of the video signal transmitted from the video unit, the electron beam collides with fluorescent materials of monochrome or RGB (red, green, blue) colors coated on an inner surface of the panel, thereby displaying a picture on the panel.
In the conventional display apparatus, the video unit is easily separated from the electron gun. The increasing performance demands for the displaying device have led to the increasing demands for larger and heavier video units.
As a method of fastening the video unit to the electron gun, fastening means such as a cable-tie is used. It is not easy to handle and does not have a sufficient combination force, so that the video unit is likely to easily separate from the electron gun.
In order to strengthen the combing force, the video unit may be directly combined to the neck of the cathode ray tube. In this case, however, the neck made of glass may be broken because of the weight of the video unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved display device.
It is another object to provide a display apparatus in which a video unit is easily combined to an electron gun.
It is still another object to provide a display apparatus which has a strong combination force between a video unit and an electron gun.
It is yet another object to provide a display apparatus in which a neck of a cathode ray tube is prevented from being broken.
To achieve these and other objects, a display device may be constructed with a panel on which a picture is displayed, a funnel being combined to the panel, an electron gun being inserted into a neck of the funnel and having a boss exposed outside of the neck, a video unit combined to the electron gun and transmitting a video signal, and first and second clamps respectively mounted on the electron gun and the video unit. The first and second clamps prevent the video unit from separating from the electron gun. The video unit includes a shield having a neck hole through which the electron gun is inserted, a reinforcement member having a plurality of ribs toward the electron gun and being combined to the shield, and a video PCB (printed circuit board) being fastened to the rear of the shield and having a boss holder receiving the boss of the electron gun. The first clamp includes a first clamp main body mounted on the neck of the funnel, and a first tightening member making opposite ends of the fist clamp main body close to each other so as to fasten the first clamp main body on the neck. The second clamp includes a second clamp main body being held by a plurality of ribs of the video unit, and a second tightening member making opposite ends of the second clamp main body close to each other so as to fasten the second clamp main body on the first clamp main body when the second clamp main body is combined to the first clamp main body. Preferably, the first and second clamps are of a ring shape. Preferably, one of the first and second clamp main bodies has at least one hole, and the other of the first and second clamp main bodies has a snap to be locked to the hole, thereby preventing the video unit from separating the electron gun. Preferably, the hole is of an elongated shape. Every rib has a hook at an end part, and the second clamp main body has a hook hole to which the hook is selectively locked. Thus, the second clamp main body is supported by the ribs.
Alternatively, the display apparatus can be constructed without the first clamp. In this case, the second clamp fastened to the video unit is directly mounted on the circumference of the neck and couple the electron gun with the video unit by tightening the second tightening member.